The field of the invention is sporting goods, and the invention relates more particularly to fishing lures.
Fishing lures inevitably exhibit a side to side motion when retrieved through the water. Since fishing lures are generally effective because they simulate live bait for the fish, and since many naturally occurring baits swim with an up and down rather than a side to side motion, it is beneficial to provide a lure which exhibits an up and down motion when retrieved through the water.